Resurrección
Resurrección (帰刃 (レスレクシオン), Resurekushion; Spanish for "Resurrection", Japanese for "Returning Blade") returns the essence of an Arrancar's offensive Hollow abilities to their humanoid bodies. Overview Arrancar usually seal the nuclei of their abilities within the form of a sword, which is entirely different from what the Shinigami use. When they release their weapons' seals, they unleash their true power and their true form. The only time they can return to Human form is when they reseal their powers in sword form. Changing their form without resealing their powers in a sword is the same as burning off an arm, and if they were to discard part of their released form, while in it, they can never return to normal again. Most known Resurrección give the Arrancar user an animal-like appearance, but this is not always the case. While most unreleased Shinigami Zanpakutō take the form of a katana or wakizashi, there is a significantly broader range for Arrancar. Typical examples include a wide variety of melee weapons as sai, axes, or uniquely shaped weapons such as Nnoitra Gilga's double-crescent scythe-esque Zanpakutō. More exotic sealed states include organic appendages such as Aaroniero Arruruerie's Zanpakutō, or even an entire, sentient being such as Lilynette Gingerbuck being the Zanpakutō of Coyote Starrk. An Arrancar's release drastically increases the combat viability and power of the Arrancar in question, and allows them full access to all of their abilities. The post-release form usually reflects to varying degrees what the Arrancar looked like as a pure Hollow. A Resurrección restores an Arrancar to its "true" form, resulting in significantly various increases in speed, strength, stamina, durability and spiritual power, as well as allowing access to both more powerful variations of previous techniques and completely new abilities. Some Arrancar even gain new weapons as a part of their released form. Resurrección: Segunda Etapa Ulquiorra Cifer, the 4th Espada, has demonstrated the ability to attain a second form of Resurrección called Segunda Etapa (刀剣解放第二階層 (レスレクシオン・セグンダ・エターパ), Resurekushion Segunda Etāpa; Spanish for "Resurrection: Second Stage", Japanese for "Sword Release: Second Level"; Viz "Second Stage Resurrection"), and to date he is the current member of the Espada capable of the transformation. However, Skullak Tuma revealed his had the same power too. However, both Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and Baraggan Louisenbairn are in deep training to achieve this power too. Resurrección: Tercera Etapa Skullak Tuma in the only Arrancar in History to training his body, soul, and being to the limit to achieve a former that is impossible to get. Being the leader of the the first Generation of Espada and one of the oldest Arrancars. Skullak has ton and many years of train to gain this power. Beyond Resurrección Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Nelliel, Nnoitra, Yammy, Zommari, Starrk, Szayel, and Aaroneiro have been reveal they have achieve getting a New Forms in Brave Soul, by fusing the Hogyoku with themselves, expect for Stark the has two Hogyoku. The Hogyoku is usually in their Hollow Holes and give them new powers too. List of Resurrección * Arrogante (髑髏大帝 (アロガンテ), arogante; Spanish for "Arrogant," Japanese for "Great Skull Emperor") is Baraggan Louisenbairn's. * Gamuza (羚騎士 (ガミューサ), Gamyūsa; Spanish for "Chamois", Japanese for "Antelope Knight"; Viz "Capricorn Knight") is Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck's. * Murciélago (黒翼大魔 (ムルシエラゴ), Murushierago; Spanish for "Bat", Japanese for "Black-Winged Great Demon"; Viz "Great Black-Winged Demon") is Ulquiorra Cifer's. * Pantera (豹王 (パンテラ), Pantera; Spanish for "Panther", Japanese for "Panther King") is Grimmjow Jaegarjaques'. * Trepadora (蔦嬢 (トレパドーラ), Torepadōra; Spanish for "Climbing Vine"; Japanese for "Ivy Girl"; Viz "Ivy Maiden") is Luppi Antenor's. * Brujería (呪眼僧伽 (ブルヘリア), Buruheria; Spanish for "Witchcraft", Japanese for "Sangha of the Bewitching Eyes"; Viz "Cursing Eye Monk") is Zommari Rureaux's. * Fornicarás (邪淫妃 (フォルニカラス), Forunikarasu; Spanish for "You Will Fornicate," Japanese for "Lewd Concubine") is Szayel Aporro Granz's. * Glotonería (喰虚 (グロトネリア), Gurotoneria; Spanish for "Gluttony", Japanese for "Eating Hollow"; Viz "Hollow Eater") is Aaroniero Arruruerie's. * Ira (憤獣 (イーラ), Īra; Spanish for "Anger", Japanese for "Angry Beast"; Viz "Enraged Beast") is Yammy Llargo's. * Tijereta (五鋏蟲 (ティヘレタ), Tihereta; Spanish for "Earwig", Japanese for "Five-Pincered Insect") is Shawlong Kufang's. * Volcánica (火山獣 (ボルカニカ), Borukanika; Spanish for "Volcanic", Japanese for "Volcanic Beast") is Edrad Liones'. * Del Toro (蒼角王子, (デルトロ), Derutoro; Spanish for "Of the Bull," Japanese for "Pale-Horned Prince") is Yylfordt Granz's. * Reina De Rosas (宮廷薔薇園ノ美女王 (レイーナ・デ・ロサス), Reīna de Rosasu; Spanish for "Queen of Roses", Japanese for "Beautiful Queen of the Palace Rose Garden"; Viz "Queen of the Roses") is Charlotte Chuhlhourne's. * Águila (空戦鷲 (アギラ), Agira; Spanish for "Eagle", Japanese for "Sky Battle Eagle") is Abirama Redder's. * Pinza Aguda (蟄刀流断 (ピンサグーダ), Pinsagūda; Spanish for "Sharp Pincer", Japanese for "Crab Sword Cutting Current") is Findor Carias. * Calderón (巨腕鯨 (カルデロン), Karuderon; Spanish for "Pilot Whale", Japanese for "Giant-Armed Whale";Viz "Great Whale") is Choe Neng Poww's. * Tigre Estoque (虎牙迅風 (ティグレストーク), Tigure Sutōku; Spanish for "Tiger Rapier", Japanese for "Tiger Fang Swift Wind") is Ggio Vega's. * Mamut (巨象兵 (マムート), Mamūto; Spanish for "Mammoth", Japanese for "Giant Elephant Soldier") is Nirgge Parduoc's. * Escolopendra (百刺毒娼 (エスコロペンドラ), Esukoropendora; Spanish for "Centipede", Japanese for "Hundred Stings, Poisonous Harlot") is Loly Aivirrne's. * Halcón '(Spanish for "Hawk") is Menoly Mallia's. * 'Árbol (髑髏樹 (アルボラ), Arubora; Spanish for "Tree", Japanese for "Weathered Skull Tree";Viz "Skull Tree") is Rudobon Chelute's. * Gladiador (Spanish for "Gladiator") is Skullak Tuma's. ** Resurrección Segunda Etapa: Gladiador del Pueblo (Spanish for Spanish for "Resurrection: Second Stage: Gladiator of the People") ** Resurrección Tercera Etapa: Gladiador Espartano (Spanish for "Resurrection: Third Stage: Gladiator Spartan") * Giralda (暴風男爵 (ヒラルダ), Hiraruda; Spanish for "Weather Vane", Japanese for "Storm Baron") is Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio's. * Golondrina (車輪鉄燕 (ゴロンドリーナ), Gorondorīna; Spanish for "Swallow", Japanese for "Car Wheel Iron Swallow"; Viz "Iron Wheel Swallow") is Cirucci Sanderwicci's. * Dragra (龍拳 (ドラグラ), Doragura; Japanese for "Dragon Fist") is Gantenbainne Mosqueda's. Category:Arrancar Category:Bleach (Series)